Harry Potter alternatif
by danasie
Summary: Un alternatif aux tomes Harry Potter où Harry à grandit avec Sirius. On va suivre les 7années d'études à Poudlard de ce Harry alternatif. pour le moment rating T mais risque de passer en rating M si la 5ème année d'étude est atteinte
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: L'univers HP appartient et appartiendra toujours à JKR, seuls quelques personnages viennent de mon imaginaire**

Je remercie MissSlytherin1408 pour m'avoir relu et corrigé

 **résumé rapide:** Harry Potter a défait Voldemort à l'âge de un an en perdant ses parents, Petter Pettigrew (alias Queudvert) a été arrêté avant que Sirius Black (Patmol) ne s'attaque à lui.

Une fois le problème du gardien du secret et Queudvert envoyé à Azkaban, Sirius récupère la garde d'Harry. C'est donc un Harry élevé comme un sorcier qui attend sa lettre pour rentrer à Poudlard...

 **Prologue:**

En ce matin du 31 Juillet, Un rayon de soleil s'infiltra à travers une fenêtre du 12 Square Grimmaurd, tombant sur un jeune garçon endormi avec les cheveux noirs en bataille. Le soleil continuant sa course finit par tomber sur des lunettes posées sur la table de chevet et refleta un rayon sur le jeune homme tandis qu'une voix résonne dans la maison.

-HARRY! Lève toi t'as du courrier!

Dans un sursaut, le jeune garçon se leva rapidement et descendit en trombe les marches pour entrer dans la cuisine et s'arrêter à l'entrée en remarquant que son parrain, sirius black, grand homme d'environ 1m80, d'humeur toujours joyeuse, cheveux noirs tombant sur les épaules, les yeux aussi noir que l'obsidienne, en voyant entrer Harry, se retourne et lui souris tandis que l'autre Homme, âgée de plus de 100ans avec une barbe descendant jusqu'aux genoux d'un blanc éclatant, des lunettes en demi-lune et des yeux d'un bleu pétillant d'amusement à la vu du jeune garçon qui se tient dans l'embrassure de la porte. Se reprennant, de son étonnement, Harry regarda son parrain et lui lança:

-Sirius! t'aurais pu prévenir que le professeur dumbledore était présent!

-Pas de ma faute si tu as du mal à te lever et que seul l'attente du courrier te fasse te lever espèce de paresseux!

-Voyons sirius, intervînt le professeur dumbledore, avec toutes les histoires que vous avez raconté à Harry vous vous étonnez qu'il soit impatient de recevoir sa lettre?

Sirius regarda le professeur qui ricanait dans sa barbe devant le désaroi évident dont faisait preuve l'adulte en face de lui. Le professeur se pencha ensuite vers Harry et lui tendit une envellope venant de Poudlard qui fit sourire Harry et il s'empressa de l'ouvrir sous l'oeil rieur des deux adultes. Une fois la lecture finie, Harry était déçu par un point et il regarda le professeur Dumbledore avant d'annoncer:

-Pas le droit à son propre balai en première année? et je fais comment si je veux entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch moi?

-Le Quidditch est accessible seulement à partir de la seconde année à Poudlard Harry, répondit Dumbledore, néanmoins si les tests de selection ne sont pas concluants pour les élèves des 2èmes à 7èmes années, je pourrais peut-être faire une exception, mais seulement si ils ont du talent reconnu par Mme Bibine. Bien, Sirius, je vous ai tout dis et j'ai remis sa lettre à Harry, j'attend donc Harry à la rentrée en bonne forme et n'oubliez pas d'envoyer son hiboux ou son quelconque animal de compagnie à Poudlard pour le 30 Août au plus tard

-Bien professeur, répondit Sirius, nous irons faire les achats pour Harry d'ici à une semaine.

-Très bien, et bien au revoir donc, Sirius, Harry.

-Au revoir Dumbledore.

-Au revoir professeur, à la rentrée!

voilà pour le prologue, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez et si ça vaut le coup de continuer. merci de m'avoir lu en tout les cas! :)


	2. Chapter 2: l'histoire commence

JKR à écrit l'histoire originale et cet univers lui appartiens donc, seul les changements viennent de moi

et je remercie encore MissSlytherin1408 pour m'avoir corrigé sur des fautes que je n'ai pas vu après relecture

 **chapitre 1:** Gringott's et projet maraudeur

Une semaine plus tard, le 8août, Sirius et Harry se retrouvent sur le chemin de traverse en direction de Gringott's. Harry courait devant son parrain qui rigolait de le voir aussi impatient.

-Dis moi Harry? Commença Sirius. Tu es déjà allé à Gringott's et tu n'as jamais été si impatient, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression de te voir pressé?

-Mais! Sirius! Tu sais bien que j'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard et pouvoir prendre votre relève à toi et papa!

-Prendre notre relève? Sirius rigolait franchement. Et tu crois qu'une crevette comme toi saura se montrer digne?

-Ehhhhhh! Harry regarda son parrain d'un regard noir. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi pour être un marraudeur Patmol!

Sirius se mit a rire en voyant la tête que lui montre son filleul et lui ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux désordonnés sur sa tête

-Pour ça faut déjà que tu termine ton apprentissage animagus et que tu te trouve un surnom digne des maraudeurs, ensuite je te donnerais un indice sur comment tu pourrais espérer nous égaler.

-Au fait sirius? Aujourd'hui on va dans mon coffre ou dans celui de papa et maman?

Sirius ouvre la porte de la banque sans répondre et avance jusqu'au gobelin au comptoir qui les regardait déjà avancer vers lui et une fois que Sirius et Harry arrivent au comptoir, le gobelin demande:

-Bienvenue messieurs, que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui?

-Bonjour Grispec, répondit Sirius en sortant deux clefs de sa poche, nous venons pour aller dans mon coffre et dans le coffre familial de la famille Potter

-Très bien suivez moi je vous prie

Harry prit place dans le wagonnet habituel puis descendit avec son parrain et Grispec dans les profondeurs de la banque, au premier arrêt, Sirius pris un bon gros sac de gallions et ressortit du coffre puis ils prirent la route à pied vers le coffre familial au nom de Potter. Une fois devant la porte ouverte, Harry ouvra la bouche de stupéfaction et sortit une bourse vide en peau de dragon en regardant son parrain.

-Sirius, commença Harry, c'est de combien la limite de retrait pour cette fois? 75 gallions comme d'habitude?

-Huuumm... réfléchit-il. Comme tu fais ta rentrée à Poudlard cette année je t'autorise à prendre 100 gallions, mais attention, pas de folie comme la dernière fois c'est compris?

-Promis Sirius! Répondit Harry tout en allant se servir et remplir sa bourse. Dis parrain? Tu crois que je serais vraiment à Gryffondor comme papa et toi?

-Aurais-tu peur de quelque chose crevette? Dit Sirius en le regardant et en essayant de ne pas rire

-Mais... et si le Choipeaux m'envoyai à Serpentard? Fit Harry paniqué

-Brrrrrr... c'est pas comme si cette idée me plaisait, dit Sirius en frissonnant, mais si jamais c'est le cas alors tu deviendras un maraudeur de Serpentard, de toute façon, répète moi la devise du maraudeur?

-Toujours faire des blagues dans le but de faire rire les autres et ne jamais se faire prendre!

-Bien! Tu essayeras de négocier avec le Choipeaux si tu veux vraiment aller à Gryffondor crevette, dit Sirius en remontant dans le wagonnet. Mais quelle que soit la maison où tu iras, tu devras passer mon test d'éligibilité en tant que maraudeur sauf bien évidemment si tu arrives à avoir Albus sans que personne ne te remarque!

-Tu crois qu'en lui changeant la couleur de sa barbe ça serait suffisant?

-Bien entendu! à nous 4 nous n'avons jamais réussis à l'avoir alors tu penses bien que la moindre petite blague qui l'atteindra sera la bienvenue.

Harry et Sirius sortirent de la banque des sorciers puis allèrent faire les achats pour la première année d'Harry. Après être passés par tous les magasins du chemin de traverse, Sirius emmena Harry chez Mme Guipure et le laissa seul pour acheter ses robes de sorcier en disant à Harry qu'il serait de retour 15 minutes plus tard. Harry entra donc seul dans le magasin et fut abordé par la propriétaire.

-C'est pour des robes de Poudlard mon garçon? fit Mme Guipure d'un ton sec mais chaleureux en même temps

-Oui madame, j'aurais besoin de 3 robes standard, 2 robes d'hiver et 2 capes s'il vous plaît! Répondit Harry en souriant

-Très bien mon garçon, souri Mme Guipure, met toi sur ce tabouret debout que je prenne les mesures.

Pendant que Harry était debout sur le tabouret et que Mme Guipure faisait les mesures, une fille entra dans la boutique et en apercevant Harry fit demi tour sans avoir rien achetée. Sirius qui entra au même moment s'approcha de son filleul en rigolant.

-Bah alors Harry tu fais fuir les clients?

-Sirius Black! Intervint Mme Guipure, ne commencez pas à mettre mal à l'aise mes clients même si il s'agit de votre filleul! Et surtout, rajouta-t-elle sournoisement, si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec des vêtements trop petits lors de vos prochains achats.

-Vous n'oseriez pas? Fit mine de trembler de peur Sirius.

-Oh que si! Vous me connaissez pourtant! Répondit la vendeuse en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

-D'accord je sors! Capitula Sirius, Harry je t'attend dehors.

Et sur ces paroles ils ressortit et attendit Harry qui arriva 15 minutes plus tard et se dirigèrent chez Ollivander pour acheter une baguette à Harry. Une fois achetée, ils retournèrent chez eux alors que le soir commençait à tomber. Avant d'aller se coucher Harry posa la question qu'il avait en tête depuis l'achat de sa baguette chez Ollivander.

-Parrain? fit Harry pas sûr de lui.

Sirius regarda son filleul et comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander.

-Tu te demandes pourquoi tu as dû acheter une baguette alors que tu en possèdes déjà une, pas vrai?

-Ou...oui, répondit Harry surprit, c'est exactement ce que je me demandais.

-La baguette que tu possède déjà, garde la sur toi en plus de ta nouvelle, celle achetée aujourd'hui sera ta baguette officielle pour le ministère mais lors de tes entraînements tu prendras l'autre.

-Ok, fit Harry heureux de garder sa première baguette, bonne nuit parrain!

-Bonne nuit crevette, fit Sirius en souriant.

oOo

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, les premiers chapitres ne seront peut être pas d'une longueur exceptionnelle ni d'une qualité digne d'un vrai roman, mais disons que refaire les 4 premières années sans vrai GROS changements va me faire aller rapidement, peut être une dizaine de chapitre par année.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si l'histoire vous intéresse, donnez aussi vos avis sur certains personnages si vous voulez les voir avoir un autre comportement par rapport à l'histoire principale.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu sur ce chapitre et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ( je n'ai aucun planning de publication malheureusement à cause de ma vie privée mais j'essayerais de ne jamais dépasser 15jours, sauf si je préviens avant.)


	3. Poudlard express et maladresse

**Disclaimer:** pareil que depuis le départ

merci à ma beta non officielle MissSlytherin1408 pour sa participation à ma fiction! :)

Désolé aussi du rythme chaotique de publication, je fais comme je peux vu que je n'ai pas d'ordi personnel, et pardonnez moi des courts chapitres que je vous fait, j'espère arriver à un moment où j'arriverais à en faire un gros sans vraiment réfléchir (aux alentours de la 4ème année peut être)

Pour répondre à **Guest** non Drago ne sera pas gentil dans cette fiction, du moins pas au départ et au moins pour les 4-5 premières années, il ne fera donc pas partit des maraudeurs et Neville sera bien un Gryffondor tandis que Luna apparaitra en 2ème année (soit en tant qu'élève transférée soit en tant que 1ere année). J'espère que ma fic te plaira! :)

 **Chapitre 2: Quai 9 3/4 et erreur d'Harry**

Harry se retrouvait à King's Cross, près de la barrière menant à la voie 9 3/4. Une famille de rouquins se présenta devant cette même barrière et la femme qui devait être la mère de famille sourit en voyant Harry affolé par l'absence de son parrain et lui demanda:

-Tu es perdu mon petit?

-Ou..oui..je..je dois prendre un train mais je ne trouve pas la voie et mon parrain m'a laissé ici en disant que je trouverais si j'en étais digne. Harry était rouge de honte en donnant la raison de sa présence ici, surtout qu'il ne savait pas si les personnes devant lui étaient moldues ou non

-Humm... la femme se pencha vers Harry et lui chuchota, tu ne serais pas le filleul de Sirius Black par hasard?

-Ou..oui c'est bien ça. Vous...vous me connaissez?

-Qui ne te connais pas? Continua la femme en souriant. Le mur sur lequel tu t'appuis est la barrière, tu as juste à te mettre au milieu et la traverser pour rejoindre ton train, si tu veux un de mes fils peut te montrer comment faire?

-Je..je voudrais pas vous déranger madame...

-Weasley mon chéri, Percy tu passes devant et dépêchez vous il ne reste même pas 20 minutes avant le départ du train! Ensuite Fred et George puis tu iras toi même mon chéri et ensuite le reste suivra.

Mme Weasley avait à peine finie de parler que Percy était déjà passé par la barrière et que les jumeaux y allaient à leur tour en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. Il prit donc la même direction que les trois autres et traversa la barrière pour se retrouver face à la locomotive rouge feu crachant des vapeurs de fumée qui l'emmènerait à Poudlard. En avançant, il fut prit à parti par Fred et George.

-Salut, fit Fred, t'es bien Harry Potter non?

-On a entendu maman, continua George, qui te demandait si ton parrain était bien Sirius Black

-Euh...fit Harry mal à l'aise. Oui c'est bien moi, pourquoi?

-Nous voulions nous présenter, fit Fred, mon frère c'est George et moi Fred Weasley...

-...Le duo de jumeaux farceurs! Termina George

-Jumeaux farceurs? Demanda Harry intéressé. Par exemple? Vous connaissez les maraudeurs?

Les jumeaux furent pris de court et filèrent en disant à Harry qu'ils viendraient le voir dans le train pour répondre à la question. Harry haussa les épaules et partit au fond du train et prit place dans un compartiment vide et fut vite rejoint par le dernier des Weasley qui ne trouvait pas d'autres places libres.

-Salut, fit Harry, j'ai pas entendu ton nom tout à l'heure devant la barrière, moi c'est Harry Potter.

-Whaou! Tu es vraiment Harry Potter? Fit le jeune, étonné. Moi c'est Ron, Ron Weasley, 6ème garçon de la famille j'ai deux frères qui ont finis Poudlard et ensuite tu les as vu devant la barrière dans l'ordre. C'est vrai que tu as...une...une cicatrice?

-Oui, répondit Harry en montrant la cicatrice au moment où les jumeaux arrivèrent dans le compartiment et prirent place puis en regardant leur frère, sortirent une carte qui fit sursauter Harry quand il la reconnu.

-Eh! Mais c'est la carte des maraudeurs!

-On se disait bien que tu connaissais cette carte. Répondirent les jumeaux. Et, fit Fred, si tu la connais c'est que tu connais les créateurs.

-Donc les maraudeurs sont des proches! Termina George

-Bien sûr que je les connais! Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'en parler sans l'accord de l'un d'eux.

-Tu es en contact avec l'un d'eux? Les jumeaux avaient des étoiles dans les yeux de voir une personne qui connait leurs mentors.

-En fait un est...mort... Répondit Harry difficilement. Un autre est mangemort et à trahit les trois autres et deux sont en vie et j'ai des contacts avec eux oui.

Les jumeaux allaient répondre quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une fille avec les cheveux châtain clair qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins et qui se jeta derrière Harry et sur un jeune garçon d'un blond presque blanc avec les yeux bleus et un air supérieur affiché sur le visage suivit de deux autres garçons en retrait que Harry qualifia de gorilles. Harry reporta son regard sur le blond et le toisa en lui jetant un regard noir et en sortant sa baguette sous le regard effaré des autres personnes présentes.

-Alors c'est vrai, fit le blond, le célèbre Harry Potter est dans le train! Entouré de vermines qui plus est!

-Alors c'est vrai,fit Harry dans un parfaite imitation, le fils d'un mangemort commence déjà à faire son intéressant dans le train en intimidant les nouveaux élèves de son âge!

-Tu me cherches Potter? Fit le blond en se mettant en colère.

-Pas besoin, tu pues la méchanceté à 10km Malefoy! Répondis Harry en brandissant sa baguette face aux deux gorilles qui s'avançaient d'un air menaçant qui les fit rire.

-Tu crois faire quoi là Potter? Malefoy ricana. On est dans le train et tu ne connais aucun sort! Malefoy souriait pensant avoir gagné.

-Colorus Cabello rosa! Fit Harry en visant la tête de Malefoy.

Une fois la stupeur de voir Harry faire de la magie, le compartiment entier explosa de rire en voyant les cheveux blonds presque blanc devenir rose fluo pendant qu'Harry referma la porte avant de rire avec le reste des personnes présentes puis retourna à sa place en regardant la jeune fille qui était entrée plus tôt avant Malefoy et qui rigolait maintenant avec les autres puis Harry se présenta avant de présenter les autres et de demander comment elle s'appelait.

-Hermione Granger! Mes parents ne sont pas sorciers donc Drago Malefoy m'a dit que je devrais même pas être là. Fit-elle en perdant le sourire

-Ne l'écoute pas, répondit Harry en faisant un geste de la main, si tu as reçu une lettre de Poudlard c'est que tu y as ta place. Les jumeaux, donnez moi votre carte je vais tester un truc.

Harry pris la carte et avec sa baguette pointée dessus, donna son identité. La carte révéla 4réponses que les jumeaux lirent à voix haute:

-"Harry Potter, Queudvert est enchanté de te rencontrer et de voir que tu connais l'existence de cette carte!" dit Fred.

-"Lunard te souhaites la bienvenue à Poudlard et te souhaite bonne chance pour prendre la relève!" Fit George, puis Fred repris

-"Patmol est heureux que tu ais découvert cette carte et t'autorises à l'utiliser pour le but initial qu'elle contient: faire les meilleures blagues sans se faire prendre!"

-Le dernier message...fit George en lisant et en étant étonné, "Cornedrue souhaite à son fils le meilleur des blagues et sais qu'il sera digne d'être un héritier des maraudeurs!"

Les jeunes gens regardaient Harry qui pâlit en entendant la dernière phrase et ne pu s'empêcher de dire:

-Oups...je crois que j'aurais pas dû...

Fred se repris le premier et prit un Harry étonné dans ses bras.

-On va pouvoir faire renaître les maraudeurs avec un de leurs héritier.

-Euh...Fit Harry mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas le droit encore de faire partie des maraudeurs.

-Ah bon? fit Hermione mi-étonnée mi-curieuse... Ah je crois savoir! Un des maraudeurs restant t'as demandé de faire tes preuves c'est ça?

Harry regarda Hermione en se demandant si ce qu'il ressentait était si visible

-Eh bien... Répondit-il en réfléchissant. Oui c'est ça, mais il m'a surtout demandé de le faire sur une personne quasiment intouchable, donc je ne sais même pas si j'en serais un à ma 7ème année. Termina-t-il de manière dépitée.

-Et qui est la cible? Demandèrent les jumeaux.

-Dumbledore, répondit Harry en désespérant, et devant la tête étonnée de ses nouveaux amis il rajouta: je sais déjà quoi faire mais je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre.

-On va réfléchir à un moyen, assura Fred, tu sais par quelle méthode tu le fera?

-Oui, j'ai une poudre déjà prête mais je ne sais pas comment faire, soit pour lui lancer au visage, soit qu'il l'avale. Harry était en train de réflechir et n'entendit pas la réponse de George.

-Si c'est pour faire avaler on peut t'aider avec Fred, on t'en dira plus à Poudlard.

Devant le silence d'Harry, les 4 autres entamèrent une discutions jusqu'à l'arrivée du train en gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Voilà pour le voyage en train, je ne m'attarderais pas réellement sur les 3 premières années qui feront peut être en tout et pour tout 25 (j'espère) chapitre et à partir de la 4ème année j'irais vraiment dans... comment dire... un foutoir pas possible sortant de mon imagination (bien que la 4ème année verra la coupe de feu et son tournoi).

Envoyez vos reviews pour me dire tout et n'importe quoi, si ça vous plait, si vous n'aimez pas et pourquoi,...

J'essayerais de poster le prochain chapitre vers la mi aout si j'arrive à avoir l'ordi pour avancer sinon...je ferais le maximum pour ne pas dépasser 3 semaines entre chaques chapitres.


End file.
